


What happens at dinner

by Radiose



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	What happens at dinner

*突然摸鱼。不知所云。  
*一句话与007系列联动，对话提及007和Q

==

“退休？！”Eggsy震惊地看Harry。  
Harry并不看他，只是垂下眼皮盯着手里的马提尼。  
“那不然还能怎么办呢？你去结婚了，那么多人盯着，根本不可能出任务。就我一个光杆司令当Arthur，年级也大了，还有这么严重的伤。”他说着叹了口气，“更别提我们现在连内勤也没有了。”  
Eggsy皱皱鼻子，发现这番话他根本无从反驳。而且如果不是他一时不慎踩到了探测器范围外的地方，他们原本也不必失去Merlin。  
Harry看出他在想什么，伸手拍了拍他的肩：“好了，这不是你的错。你就好好当你的亲王吧。当皇室成员可不比当一个特工容易。”  
“那Tequila，他是来干嘛的呢？我听说他前几天来了一趟裁缝店。”Eggsy最后出门前问。  
“当然是来做衣服啊。”Harry笑了起来，仿佛他问了一个很好笑的问题。

Eggsy当然意识到Harry有事情瞒着他。这太明显了，他的特工雷达疯狂地嘀嘀作响，几乎可以拿去当车喇叭用。  
但，Harry说对了，他几乎总是对的，当一个皇室成员不比当一个特工容易。他的日程被排得满满的。Tilda公主虽然近几年不常在瑞典，但民众并没有忘了她。而他，Eggsy，作为天降的公主对象，新任的亲王，这样一个神秘劲爆的身份，使得他在小报上的热度也是丝毫不逊于公主。Eggsy发现他在难得的空闲时间里就算能甩脱王宫里无处不在的工作人员，也甩不脱日夜不分蹲守在宫外的狗仔们。而就算他把他们都甩掉了，他走在大街上也能被民众认出来，不管英国还是瑞典。奇怪得很，通常不在意世界上其他地方发生了什么事的英国人对他也格外有兴趣。  
他绝望极了，这种情况下他该怎么亲自调查Harry在瞒他什么？  
唯一的方法只能是远程盯着他。  
Harry似乎是真的重拾了当一个鳞翅目昆虫学家的爱好。他几乎足不出户，买了成吨的专业书籍和标本，不仅足以塞满他狭小的房子，Eggsy认为还能塞满曾经的kingsman大宅。  
当Eggsy看到那篇关于59岁男子进入剑桥攻读昆虫学博士学位的励志报道后他几乎要放弃了，Harry退休了，这已经是一个既成事实。

虽然他的特工雷达还在对着他疯狂嘶吼。

Eggsy每年会来看Harry一两次。在今年的拜访之前，他对自己说，要是还是发现不了Harry的秘密的任何线索，他就放弃了，不再关注Harry的日常生活，他研究的是蝴蝶也好，苍蝇也好，奇怪的已经灭绝的史前大飞蛾也好，都不关他的事。  
Eggsy和Harry吃了长长的一顿饭，但这次他们把那些餐桌礼仪都丢到了一边。Eggsy现在可以说是与这些东西共同生活，有时他也需要用回自己的口音，在吃饭的时候一副刀叉用到底，像任何普通人一样。  
饭吃到最后，Harry戴上眼镜，想看报纸。Eggsy几乎要跳起来了：“Harry？你的眼镜？！”  
Harry摘下眼镜仔细地看了一眼，平静地说：“冷静，Eggsy。你得原谅一个老年人的念旧，虽然长得和kingsman的眼睛一样，但这只是一副普通的眼镜。不信你自己看看。”  
Eggsy接过来试戴了一下，确实没有他曾经熟悉的画面出现。“Harry，对不起……”他张口结舌，突然不知道接下来该说点什么。  
“没事，Eggsy。”Harry平静地回应，伸出手要接过眼镜。  
Eggsy看着Harry布满茧子的手突然楞了一下，那一瞬间脑海中的念头如闪电一般劈过。这眼镜确实有问题。一副普通的老花镜需要指纹识别模块吗？他的食指滑过镜架上一个不显眼的突起。伪装得很好，但瞒不了他。  
他看了Harry一眼，Harry就明白了。  
“你重组了kingsman？”Eggsy问出口时觉得自己像个怨妇，但他控制不了自己话音里的委屈，“为什么……为什么不告诉我？”  
Harry温柔的看着他，Eggsy从没见过他这种眼神。他受不了Eggsy的眼神般避开视线，闭上眼，用力捏了捏鼻梁，说：“Eggsy，你要明白……”  
“你是王室的一员，字面意义上的皇家的人，不再是个kingsman了。而且，不，我们没有重组kingsman，我们现在是MI6的一个部分。”一道低沉的声音滑过，“Harry，你太惯着他了。”  
这声音……Eggsy这下真的跳起来了，但下一步呢？他呆在那里，肾上腺素褪去后全身乏力，连手指都用不上力气。那副眼镜慢慢滑落，掉到地毯上，发出一声轻响。  
“M……Merlin？”

有那么一瞬，没有人回应他。

“我在。”漫长的一秒后，他曾经的内勤说。  
Eggsy有很多问题想问。这是怎么回事？你怎么活下来的？为什么没有人愿意告诉我一声？美国人在这件事中是个什么角色？他跟Tequila也有联系，对方也从没说过一个字。  
Tequila，Eggsy想，他的思维渐渐恢复清醒。这是一个线索。  
“Tequila。”Eggsy说，“他那时来裁缝店是为了把你带回来，是吗？最起码也是与这个相关的。”  
“是的。相关。”Merlin说，“我失去了双腿，伤得很重。”Eggsy感到Harry在身旁突然僵硬了一下。“花了很久的时间才治好，恢复，花了一样长的时间才做出了现在的假肢并且适应它。”  
“那个假肢，跟Charlie那种一样吗？”Eggsy突然问。  
Merlin没有责备他插嘴，只是发出一声嗤笑：“比他的强。”  
“我以前的一个学生，现在在MI6，我们反正也不想重组kingsman了，现在跟他们一起工作。平行关系，非常微妙。这两年差不多就是这样了。现在，我打扰你们是因为我必须借用Harry，不然007很可能回不来了。而Q会很伤心的，这样的他很难哄，你知道的。”  
Eggsy突然意识到最后一句是对Harry说的。  
而Harry的反应只是捡起那副眼镜戴上，整了整自己西装上不存在的皱褶。  
Eggsy发现一晚上过去，他自己的西装和衬衫皱得不行，而Harry，虽然姿态很放松，但一直准备好了要行动。  
“你……早就准备好了？”  
“对不起。”Harry又向他道歉，“这个时机很糟糕，我知道。但我必须要求你保持理智，像个合格的特工一样或者……起码等到我回来再对我们发火。”  
“Harry。”Merlin催促道。  
“你可以早上再走，Eggsy。顺利的话我那时就回来了。”Harry走到门边戴上帽子，对他点点头致意，走出了门。

Eggsy无所事事地在Harry的房子里乱晃，心想究竟有些什么事情是被他忽略了的。  
这栋房子跟Harry之前那栋布局几乎一样，Eggsy觉得每一处都熟悉得毫无异样。最后Eggsy发现自己站在Mr. Pickle面前与它四目相对。  
突然他发现Mr. Pickle身后有什么闪着暗淡的光。Harry搬进来后这房子他来了不下十次，结婚前和结婚后，从未发现过这玩意。  
他暗骂自己该死的特工雷达，一边小心翼翼地把那东西抽出来。  
是个很小的相框，很低调，边上是暗色的金属，看起来有些年头了。  
里面放了一张相片，是Harry和Merlin。Eggsy回想起刚才他们话里话外的默契和其他一些东西，一点也不觉得有哪里不对。  
大概是他们都还年轻的时候拍的，他们搂着对方大笑着。Merlin那时已经没多少头发了，Eggsy忍不住注意到，但那种笑容，他从未在他们的脸上见到过，哪怕是 Merlin喝醉了的时候。是那种独属于年轻人的，无所畏惧的笑容。背景是一片红白的海洋，似乎是在一个什么球场里。海布里，Eggsy认出来。  
真没看出来他们还曾经是个球迷，Eggsy想着，正要把相框放回去，却又突然顿住了。  
他把那相框翻过来，打开背板，又看到了一张照片。他感到心脏突地跳了一下。  
还是Harry和Merlin，都穿的很正式，背景是一片草地，Eggsy直觉是某个人的婚礼，尽管看不到任何一个穿白裙的身影，而时间大概是不久之前。Eggsy本来不是很确定，直到看到Merlin的苏格兰裙下露出的一小截假肢。他突然就知道了Harry刚才的僵硬来源何处。  
但这并不是重点。  
让他心下一紧的是Merlin偏过头去看Harry的样子，Eggsy知道那绝对，绝对不是看友人或是别的什么人的眼神。

他匆匆把照片收好，放回原处，感觉自己像是撞破了关系冷淡的父母不为人所知的热情一面的孩子。  
Eggsy也整了整自己的衣服，端正地坐回了沙发，像一个合格的特工一般冷静，等待一个迟来的，长长的解释。  
不如就从Merlin为什么不来参加自己的婚礼开始吧。

 

FIN


End file.
